Ah, Malfoy, por que não tem outro nome?
by Ana Cooke
Summary: Esta fic contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte! Estava na hora de falar. Não podiam mais esconder este romance por mais tempo. Como eles iriam reagir? Eles não sabiam. Só sabiam de uma coisa: Estavam juntos nessa.
1. Introdução

N.a.: Lembrando mais uma vez que essa fic contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte!

Fic Scorpius e Rose  
Amo esse shipper  
Enfim, vamos a fic e não deixem de comentar!

Introdução

Era gostoso deitar na grama perto do lago e sentir as mãos de Scorpius sobre os cabelos dela. Ele passava as mãos por aquele emaranhado de cabelos castanho-avermelhados com tanto cuidado que Rose seria capaz de dormir. Mas como poderia se ria o tempo todo quando estava ao seu lado?

- Eu lembro até hoje quando papai, no primeiro dia de setembro, no primeiro ano, chegou para mim e disse: "Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós a deserdaremos" - falou Rose risonha imitando a voz do pai.

Scorpius riu, divertido.

- Olha só que incrível, o meu disse quase a mesma coisa... - comentou Scorpius. - "Se entrar na Grifinória ou na Lufa-lufa, tudo bem. Entra na casa e sai da minha!"

Os dois gargalharam devido a tentativa deles próprios de imitar os pais. Era estranho como as coisas que mais os preocupavam quando menores pareciam tão divertidas agora que estavam juntos.

"Some people laugh  
Some people cry  
Some people live  
Some people die

Some people run  
Right into the fire  
Some people hide  
Their every desire"

"Algumas pessoas riem  
Algumas pessoas choram  
Algumas pessoas vivem  
Algumas pessoas morrem  
Algumas pessoas correm  
Em direção ao fogo  
Algumas pessoas escondem  
Cada desejo seu"

N.a.: Logo eu posto o primeiro capítulo, essa foi apenas uma introduçãozinha  
Só p/ falar, eu uso os nomes em inglês porque eu não consigo falar "Rosa"  
¬¬'

hehe  
espero que tenham gostado


	2. Perto do lago

N.a.: Boa leitura!

Capítulo 1

Rose Weasley atravessou a porta de entrada do castelo tão graciosamente que seus cabelos ondulados pareceram flutuar sob o céu. Era fim de tarde e a garota de dezesseis anos rumava para perto do lago onde já podia avistar quem procurava. Um loiro alto, de rosto fino e olhos acizentados estava a sua espera, com a mão nos bolsos e um sorriso contido nos lábios de sua face pálida.

- Oi! - exclamou a menina jogando os braços sobre os ombros de Scorpius, que pousou imediatamente os braços nas costas da namorada. - Al me disse que você me chamou aqui.

Separando-se dele, Rose o encarou. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de alegria.

- Bom... - começou ele meio relutante. - Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar, Rosie. E é sério.

O sorriso da garota se desfez, seus olhos já não brilhavam mais. Scorpius fez um gesto indicando a grama e os dois se sentaram, Rose olhava para ele preocupada.

- Vai terminar comigo, não vai?

A pergunta saiu depressa e triste. Mas o garoto olhou para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes, os olhos arregalados de incredulidade.

- Ficou louca!? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu te amo? - respondeu Scorpius quase sorrindo. Rose corou e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

- Tudo bem, desculpa. - pediu ela com um sorrisinho sem graça. - É que pela sua cara...

- Bom, Rosie, é que... - começou ele tentando encontrar as palavras certas. - Sabe, eu estava pensando e... eu acho que está na hora de nós contarmos tudo... a eles.

- O quê!? Ficou louco!?

Não, ela não podia acreditar. Ela não poderia ter ouvido certo. Era absurdo, ridículo!

- Rose, nós estamos juntos há um ano! - exclamou ele. - Nós não podemos ficar escondendo isso a vida toda! Já está na hora de falar.

- Ah, claro! - gozou ela e em seguida voltou ao ar sério. - Scorp, você não conhece o meu pai! Ele não vai entender, não vai aceitar! Nossos pais de odeiam, se lembra?

Ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, apenas se encarando. Foi então que Scorpius percebeu lágrimas escorrendo nos olhos dela e com o dedo, enxugou-as com carinho.

- Por favor, Scorp, vamos deixar do jeito que está! - pediu Rose chorosa. - Se nós falarmos será pior... O que você quer? Que eu seja deserdada e você posto para fora de casa?

O loiro riu de leve.

- E o que você quer? - perguntou ele desafiador. - Que eles fiquem sabendo quando receberem o convite de casamento?

Rose corou e não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Casamento, é? - falou ela envergonhada.

- Garotas sempre ficam bobas quando a gente toca no assunto... - riu ele no que Rose tratou de dar-lhe um tapinha no braço fingindo irritação. - Mas... quem sabe? - completou ele com um sorriso travesso. - Mas e então, Rosie, o que me diz?

Ele voltou a ficar sério e segurou a mão de menina, levando-a aos lábios. Mais uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto dela.

- Por favor, Rose, vamos acabar logo com isso! - pediu ele suplicante. - Meu pai também não vai entender no começo, mas eles têm que aceitar uma hora ou outra!

- A questão é que papai não vai aceitar nunca! - exclamou Rose desesperada.

- Rose, por favor, escuta.

Scorpius a segurou pelos braços fazendo-a ficar diretamente de frente para ele, obrigando-a a encará-lo nos olhos. Rose olhou intrigada para a cara decidida dele.

- Você não está sozinha, menina. - disse ele carinhoso. - Nós estamos juntos nisso. Você vai ter o feriado todo de natal para falar com ele e eu vou falar com o meu pai. Se você quiser, eu mesmo falo com ele...

- Nem pensar, será pior! - exclamou ela.

- Você vai falar com ele? - perguntou Scorpius sério. Rose não respondeu. - Rosie?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um segundo antes de responder.

- Tudo bem, eu vou! - disse ela deixando mais duas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. - Você sempre me convence mesmo!

Scorpius sorriu e beijou Rose como se estivesse desesperado por isso e aliviado pela promessa dela de que iria falar. A garota acariciou os seus cabelos enquanto o beijava, feliz por tê-lo ao seus lado.

- Eu estou com medo, Scorp. - murmurrou ela, os lábios a centímetros do dele.

- Não precisa ficar assim, minha Weasley. - falou ele enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo de Rose atrás da orelha. - Eu já te falei. Nós estamos juntos nessa. E nós vamos ser muito felizes ainda, você vai ver.

Rose o encarou por um momento, sorriu e disse:

- Eu sei, Scorp. - e depois com um suspiro, continuou: - Só você me dá coragem para fazer isso... É bom ter você do meu lado...

- Sempre, Rosie... sempre.

A garota voltou a abraçá-lo e sorriu. Mais uma lágrima teimosa desceu pelo seu rosto. Uma lágrima de medo, ansiedade, alegria e, principalmente, amor.

"But we are the lovers  
If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies"

"Mas nós somos os amantes  
Se você não acredita em mim  
Apenas olhe nos meus olhos  
Porque o coração nunca mente"

N.a.: Mais uma vez eu digo, não deixem de comentar. Comentérios me inspiram! xD


	3. A reação esperada

N.a.: Boa leitura!

Capítulo 2

Ela já estava em casa. Estavam todos na cozinha. Hermione cozinhava enquanto cantarolava feliz. Ron e Hugo jogavam uma partida de xadrez enquanto Rose os observava sem prestar real atenção ao jogo.

Como começar? O que dizer? A coragem lhe faltava para dizer o que sabia que deveria ser dito.

Foi então que uma coruja entrou pelo aposento e deixou uma carta em frente a Rose. A garota olhou assustada para a ave que saiu depressa da cozinha para o céu nublado.

- De quem é? - perguntou Hermione levemente curiosa.

Rose abriu o envelope com receio. Encontrou um bilhete mínimo onde só haviam três palavras: "Eu amo você".

Um sorrisinho apareceu em seus lábios involuntariamente. Depois de alguns segundos então, a garota percebeu que a família a observava.

- Papai... mamãe... - chamou Rose agora cheia de coragem. - ... preciso contar uma coisa a vocês. É importante.

Hugo levantou-se e soltou uma risadinha. É claro que ele já sabia de tudo e não estava muito afim de participar da conversa.

- Eu vou... para o quarto. - comunicou ele e saiu da cozinha depressa.

A mãe sentou-se na mesa ao lado da filha.

- Eu estou namorando o Scorpius Malfoy.

A frase saiu depressa, mas decidida. Hermione olhou surpresa, mas feliz para a filha. Ron parecia ter acabado de levar um balaço na cabeça.

- O quê!?

Rose já esperava essa reação do pai mas encontrou dificuldade em encará-lo.

- Minha... minha filha... nas garras... de um Malfoy!?

- Garras?

Rose olhou indignada para o pai. Percebeu o quanto suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

- Você está proibida de... de ver aquele garoto! - berrou Ron levantando da cadeira irritado e derrubando as peças de xadrez. - Ele só pode ter te enfeitiçado!

- Papai! - exclamou Rose levantando também enquanto ouvia sua mãe dizer: "Ronald, por favor!"

- Como isso... como foi que...? - murmurava Ron para si caminhando de um lado ao outro da cozinha.

- Pai, me escuta! - implorou Rose desesperada.

- EU NÃO QUERO MINHA FILHA METIDA COM COMENSAIS!

Agora ele fora longe demais. Rose sabia o que eram "comensais" e certamente Scorpius não era um.

- Eu não estou "metida com comensais"! - retrucou Rose irritada. - Estou namorando o Scorpius!

- E não é a mesma coisa?

Fez-se silêncio. Hermione foi até Ron e pousou uma mão em seu ombro na tentativa de acalmá-lo. As lágrimas de tristeza e raiva começaram a cair pelo rosto da menina.

- Ele me ama, pai. - explicou Rose suplicante.

- Ele é um Malfoy. Está enganando você. - falou Ron com a voz fria.

- Você acha? Acha que ele está mentindo para mim?

O pai se aproximou, feliz pela filha ter entendido.

- Sim, Rose, ele...

- Você é horrível, pai! - gritou Rose inesperadamente no que Ron se assustou. - Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, como pode pensar que...?

A menina parou e soltou um solucinho.

- Ele me ama. - disse ela. - Eu sei! E não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso, tá?

Rose então se virou para sair da cozinha, mas não antes de murmurar:

- Eu odeio você.

"Some people fight  
Some people fall  
Others pretend  
They don't care at all"

"Algumas pessoas lutam  
Algumas pessoas caem  
Outros fingem  
Que não se importam afinal"

N.a.: Comentem!!


	4. Lembranças

N.a.: O maior capítulo até agora... As partes entre aspas são flashbacks, só para explicar...

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

Capítulo 3

Chegando no quarto, Rose se jogou na cama abraçando o travesseiro. As lágrimas escorriam como pingos de chuva em uma tempestade. Não queria ter dito aquelas três palavras tão destruidoras. "Eu odeio você"... como podia ter dito isso àquele que a amava tanto, que ensinara a ela sempre o que devia ou não fazer, o certo e o errado, o lado certo em que deveria agir... Afinal, não fora "papa" a primeira palavra que ela dissera?

É claro que Rose não o odiava, como poderia? Aquele homem, assim como sua mãe, eram heróis. Além de mudar o mundo como haviam feito, a amaram e Rose sabia que ela não seria quem era se não fosse por eles. Sabia que jamais teria um coração assim se eles não estivessem ali para ajudá-la a construí-lo...

Mas afinal, será que ela tinha um coração mesmo? Porque dizer "Eu odeio você" ao pai não era bem uma prova disso...

- Ele só quer me proteger... - murmurou Rose para si mesma. - Ele está preocupado. Tenho que mostrar a ele que não precisa se preocupar, que Scorpius não faria mal a mim, que ele me ama...

"Ron montava sua própria vassoura e olhava para a filha ao seu lado, mostrando a maneira certa de se segurar. A menina de nove anos estava nervosa, ansiosa para voar pela primeira vez.

- Agora, devagar... - explicou ele no que Rose imitou seus movimentos. - ... Isso, filha, um pouco mais alto...

- Pai, eu estou voando, olha! - exclamou a menina rindo. - Isso é tão legal!

O pai riu e observou a menina subir cada vez mais alto. Ela parecia estar se divertindo. Ria sem parar. Mas foi então que aconteceu...

A vassoura ganhou velocidade e Rose gritou de medo.

- Pai, eu quero descer! - gritou a menina. - Me ajuda!

Ron, a cara pálida, voou em direção a menina como nunca havia voado antes, cheio de habilidade. Em segundos alcançou a menina e devagar ajudou-a a voltar ao chão.

- Uau...! - exclamou a menina abraçando o pai com força. - Que bom que você me ajudou, papai! Você foi incrível!

Com um sorrisinho bobo de orgulho, Ron apertou a menininha em seus braços. Depois separando-se dela, encarou a filha, que continuava a sorrir. Era impressionante a semelhança dela com a mãe.

- Gostei de voar... - comentou Rose distraída. - Depois que eu aprender direito, posso voar até aqui quando estiver em Hogwarts e sentir saudades...

Ron riu.

- Não pode fugir da escola, Rosie! - comentou ele. - Se você sentir saudades, manda uma carta que eu aparato lá e...

Rose soltou um gritinho.

- Papai, não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts! - exclamou ela indignada. - Você nunca leu Hogwarts: uma história?

Ron revirou os olhos e Rose soltou uma risadinha."

Foi então que Rose lembrou de como tudo começara. E quando ela dizia "tudo" queria dizer, é claro, sobre ela e Scorpius. Porque ela sempre mantivera distância do garoto, mas parecia que ele estava cada vez querendo se aproximar mais e mais dela. E Rose começara a perceber que gostava dessa aproximação, apesar de fazer de tudo para evitá-la.

"Rose estava sentada a uma mesa afastada no três vassouras. Lia um livro, distraída, enquanto bebia, de vez em quando, um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Foi então que um garoto loiro se aproximou e parou em frente a sua mesa.

- Posso me sentar?

Era Scorpius Malfoy.

- Não.

A voz saíra de sua boca antes que ela pudesse pensar no que dissera e no quão grosseiro isso poderia soar. O garoto então se virou para se afastar, meio atordoado, mas Rose o chamou de volta.

- Desculpe. - falou ela depressa. - É claro que pode.

- Não, deixa. Eu sento em outro lugar. - falou ele.

- Oh, não, senta... - apressou-se ela a falar, meio encabulada. - Eu estou sozinha mesmo.

- Bom... então tá.

Ela voltou a atenção para o livro. Enquanto lia, enrolava uma mecha dos seus cabelos no dedo, distraída. Mas então percebeu que lia a mesma frase pela sétima vez. Percebeu que o garoto não tirava os olhos dela.

Desistindo de ler, colocou o marcador no meio do livro e recolocou-o a um canto da mesa. Bebeu um gole de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e soltou um suspiro.

- Olha... - começou ela nervosa tentando encontrar as palavras mais educadas possíveis. - Eu não quero ser grosseira nem nada, mas... O que quer?

- Nada... Eu só... - começou ele e então falou, como se fosse óbvio. - ... eu só queria um lugar para sentar.

Rose então respirou fundo, criando coragem e disse:

- E por que você sentou justo comigo? - perguntou a garota. - Eu... sou uma Weasley!

- E...? - perguntou ele intrigado.

- Como assim "e..."? Você é um Malfoy! - exclamou ela incrédula.

- E?

Sem palavras, ela abriu e fechou a boca sem produzir som algum. Encontrando então as palavras, ela explicou.

- Você é um Malfoy, eu sou uma Weasley. Famílias diferentes, mundos diferentes. Eu sou da Grifinória, você é da Sonserina...!

Houve um minuto de silêncio.

- Já que você REALMENTE não quer a minha companhia...

E sem dizer mais nada, foi embora."

Pensou no que teria acontecido se nada tivesse começado. Como seria sua vida sem ele agora? Melhor? Pior?

"Rose olhava para os pés submersos na água do lago. Acabara de sair de uma aula de História da Magia e relaxava um pouco. Fechou os olhos tentando sentir o vento que passava pelo rosto.

Algo a fez soltar um grito agudo e desesperado. Olhou para os pés e viu dois bracinhos verdes a puxarem com força para baixo. Tentou segurar-se na grama, mas a criatura era forte demais e, aos poucos, foi arrastando-a para baixo...

A garota caiu na água. Sentiu o corpo inteiro ser envolvido pelo lago, sentiu o ar faltar-lhe. Iria se afogar.

Algo a puxou para cima pelos braços. E então, em um segundo, ela se viu deitada na grama novamente. Seus pulmões encheram-se de ar.

Tossiu e olhou para o lado. Scorpius a encarava preocupado.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu ela em um sorriso assustado, sentando na grama. - Achei que ia acabar morrendo.

- Não fala uma besteira dessas! - indignou-se ele. - Você está bem?

- Estou ótima. - falou ela depressa.

Scorpius colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado atrás de sua orelha.

- Está mesmo?

- Hum-hum. -concordou ela.

O coração de Rose bateu mais forte ao ver o garoto aproximar o rosto do dela. Tentou se afastar, mas seu corpo não a obedeceu. E Scorpius a beijou.

- Por favor, Malfoy... não.

Ela se levantou e viu Scorpius fazer o mesmo. Se virou para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Scorpius a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu... eu te amo, Rose.

Ela olhou para o chão. O coração batia descontrolado. Mas ela não podia... apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de responder um: "Eu também te amo, poxa! E eu nem sei porquê!". Em vez disso, respondeu:

- Me chame de Weasley.

- Por quê?

- Porque quem sabe assim você entenda porque não pode dar certo.

Ficaram em silêncio. Quando Scorpius falou, foi com a voz triste.

- Por que não? O que é preciso para...?

- Não seja um Malfoy. - respondeu ela, os olhos marejados. Então virou-se e saiu correndo para que ele não visse as sua lágrimas."

Se ele tivesse desistido, teria sido diferente. Talvez Rose estivesse namorando outra pessoa agora, um garoto da grifinória, talvez. Seria tão mais fácil! Mas esse pensamento era simplesmente insuportável.

"Ele a encostou contra a parede. Rose poderia ter sentido medo, mas não sentia. Algo nele não permitia esse sentimento.

- Por favor, me responda uma coisa. - pediu ele. - Uma única coisa e eu nunca mais volto a te procurar.

Rose o encarou por um momento, receosa pela resposta que poderia dar.

- Você me ama?

- Que diferença isso faz? - perguntou ela fugindo à pergunta. - Nós não podemos ficar juntos, você sabe!

- Não vejo o porquê! - indignou-se ele soltando-a. - Caramba, Rose, nossos pais não tem nada a ver com o que a gente sente! E você está fugindo da pergunta: você me ama?

Scorpius a encarou com aqueles olhos acinzentados.

- Ah, vai...- disse ele com uma cara doce. - Diga logo que me ama!

Rose exitou.

- Eu te amo!"

"If you want to fight  
I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall  
I'll be right behind you  
To pick up the pieces"

"Se você quer lutar  
Eu ficarei bem do seu lado  
O dia que você cair  
Eu estarei bem atrás de você  
Para recolher os pedaços"

N.a.: Só para não perder o costume, comentem!


	5. Desculpas é o suficiente? Sim

Capítulo 4

Rose levantou e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto. Estava decidida. Precisava falar com o pai. Precisava pedir desculpas, mas principalmente, precisava fazê-lo enxergar.

Mas ela não chegou a dar um passo em direção a porta quando ela se abriu e Ron entrou por ela. Sua expressão estava difícil de entender. Parecia levemente enjoado.

- Vem aqui. - pediu ele, sério.

Ela obedeceu, receosa, se aproximando. O homem então, inesperadamente, a abraçou. Rose sentiu naquele abraço forte todo o pedido de desculpas que seu pai queria lhe dar e a garota esperava que seu pai sentisse o mesmo com relação a ela.

Ficaram ali por longos minutos e Rose sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a cair. Teve a leve impressão de que seu pai não queria se separar dela para que não visse que ele também chorava... Foi então que ele falou, ainda abraçado a filha, com a voz fraca:

- Nunca... nunca mais... - gaguejou ele. - ... me deixe falar daquele jeito com você.

Ron finalmente a largou, segurou ela pelos ombros, sério. Os olhos de pai e filha se encontraram e fixaram-se um no outro.

- Eu fui horrível, como você mesma falou. - continuou ele. - Da próxima vez que eu gritar com você, me lance um feitiço!

Rose riu de leve e balançou a cabeça em tom de negação.

- Desculpa ter dito que te odeio. - falou Rose sem graça. - Eu estava irritada, foi só. Eu menti...

Ron sentou na cama da filha e Rose acomodou-se ao seu lado. Ele parecia sério, mas não daquele jeito irritado. Parecia estar refletindo sobre uma situação delicada. Depois de alguns minutos assim, ele virou a cabeça para encarar a menina.

- Você gosta muito dele? - perguntou.

- Gosto, pai. - concordou Rose séria. - E eu tenho certeza que se você o conhecesse direito, ia ver que ele é incrível. Falando sério, pai, e desculpe pelo jeito com que eu vou dizer isso, mas... Você o vê pela visão que tem de Draco Malfoy, o pai dele. Mas eles são duas pessoas diferentes, embora sejam pai e filho. Eu não sei como o Sr. Malfoy é, não conheço ele, mas eu sei como o Scorpius é e sei que ele é um garoto inteligente, educado, engraçado e... que me ama.

Houve um minuto de silêncio e Rose continuou.

- E nem todos os sonserinos são ruins. - disse Rose com um sorriso. - Eles são legais. Só por que eu sou da Grifinória, não significa que eu tenho que odiá-los!

Ron fez uma careta.

- Pai, é sério... - disse Rose rindo.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio em que Ron pareceu lutar contra si mesmo em uma batalha interior, ele disse, vencido:

- Tudo bem, Rosie, já que não tem jeito... - disse ele no que Rose soltou uma exclamação de alegria. - Chame o garoto... Scorpius... para jantar aqui em casa amanhã junto com os pais. Eu quero falar com ele.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram de surpresa. Depois ela se jogou nos ombros do pai e beijou a bochecha dele.

- Obrigado, pai! - exclamou ela feliz. - Mas... amanhã é noite de natal, não?

- Eu sei... - falou Ron. - Convide-os para passar o natal aqui.

Rose sorriu, radiante. Ron se levantou e se dirigiu à porta.

- Mande uma coruja a ele agora. - falou ele. Rose assentiu, rindo.

Depois de fechar a porta do quarto, Ron viu Hermione a um canto, chorando.

- Estava escutando atrás da porta, não é? - perguntou ele sério.

- É, eu... - gaguejou Hermione meio atordoada. - Desculpe, Ronald, eu só queria saber se...

Mas o homem a calara com um beijo. A mulher sorriu.

- Foi muito legal o que você fez. - disse ela.

- Não tem motivo para chorar! - exclamou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, pare! - disse ela fingindo irritação.

Ron então a abraçou. Hemione sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro do marido. Ficaram ali por vários minutos até Hermione sussurrar:

- Você é um ótimo pai.

O ruivo riu.

- Não sou não... - falou ele divertido. - Mas eles já tem uma ótima mãe. Talvez eu possa ser um pai ruim, afinal, quando eu errar, você pode me corrigir e fazer com que eu acerte.

- Bobo...

Ron não disse nada, só a abraçou com mais força, sorrindo.

"Scorp,

Falei com papai e mamãe. Não vou mentir a você. Deu uma bela briga aqui em casa com direito a gritos e tudo mais. Tudo por parte do meu pai. Ele reagiu exatamente como eu achei que ele iria reagir, só que foi mais difícil do que eu pensei. Eu não sabia que me sentiria tão mal quando ouvisse os gritos dele. Ele ficou furioso e disse coisas terríveis. Mas por incrível que pareça, agora já está tudo bem.

Ele veio depois me pedir desculpa e eu também tive que me desculpar por umas coisas que eu acabei dizendo. Acho que finalmente papai entendeu que eu gosto mesmo de você e que ele não vai conseguir mudar isso. Ele acabou aceitando...

E o estranho vem agora. Ele disse para convidar você e seus pais para viverem passar o natal conosco. Sério, Scorp, acho que é uma boa oportunidade para eles acabarem com essas diferenças infantis. Eu queria muito que vocês viessem, então convença os seus pais a aceitarem, por favor.

Me mande uma coruja o mais rápido possível porque estou curiosa para saber se vocês vêem.

Mas e como foi aí? Seus pais já te expulsaram de casa e você está morando na rua? Espero sinceramente que não. Se estiver, vem pra cá que papai já está mais tranquilo.

Já estou com saudades, sabia? Parece que as horas sem você não passam! É sério, garoto, você faz falta.

Enfim, espero sua resposta.

Sua Rosie."

"Rosie,

Sim, fui expulso de casa. Mas antes disso meu pai me lançou uma maldição e eu estou coberto de bolhas vermelhas e verdes que cantam "Jingle Bell Rock"!! Sério, a dor é insuportável e eu não sei se consigo chegar até a sua casa, não. Acho que morrerei antes disso de agonia... Não sei nem como estou conseguindo escrever! Eu só queria dizer que... eu te... amo.

Há! Brincadeira. Super sem graça essa, não é? Aposto que você nem caiu.

Até que aqui não foi tão ruim assim. Meu pai só disse: "Se é dela que você gosta... eu não vou me meter. Mas eu esperava que meu filho tivesse um gosto melhor para garotas". É, foi melhor do que eu esperava.

É claro que desde que eu falei ele não anda falando comigo, mas... Fazer o quê? A Sra. Astoria também não gostou. Não acreditava mesmo que mamãe fosse gostar. Mas acho que no fundo ela está com ciúmes. Sim, por incrível que isso possa parecer. Acho que ela não quer ver o filho amando outra pessoa que não seja ela mesma. Mas acho que ela dividiria esse amor se você não fosse uma Weasley.

Mas quer saber? Eu não estou nem aí para o que eles pensam. Eu amo você e pronto. Vou bater o pé no chão e retrucar todas as vezes que eles sequer mencionarem você com uma cara feia. Se eles gritarem, eu gritarei mais alto ainda!

Falei com eles sobre o natal. Nenhum deles concordou. Olharam para mim como se eu fosse louco... Acho muito difícil que eles vão, Rose, mas eu vou tentar convencê-los. Mas não se preocupe, mesmo se eles não forem, eu estarei aí com certeza.

Também estou com saudades, minha Weasley! Muita mesmo.

Beijos,

Scorpius."

"If you don't believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies"

"Se você não acredita em mim  
Apenas olhe nos meus olhos  
Porque o coração nunca mente"

N.a.: Comentem!!!


	6. No natal

**Capítulo 5**

A campainha tocou. Rose, que estivera olhando para a porta apreensiva, levantou da cadeira depressa e correu para abrir a porta.

Scorpius sorriu para ela. A garota se conteve para não agarrá-lo. Não faria isso na frente do resto da família.

- Feliz natal. - desejou ele rindo.

- Feliz natal.

Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando. Depois Rose balançou a cabeça como quem diz a si mesmo: "Acorda, mande-o entrar, está frio aqui fora!" e indicou a casa com um gesto no que o garoto a obedeceu.

- Eles não... - começou Rose.

- Não. - interrompeu ele. Sabia que a pergunta era sobre seus pais.

Rose assentiu. Foi então que a menina olhou para a sala. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. A família inteira os encarava. E quando ela dizia família inteira, era a família inteira MESMO. Avós, tios, tias, primos, pai, mãe, irmão...

- Ham... Feliz natal. - disse Scorpius com um sorriso amarelo.

Ninguém respondeu. Todos o olhavam com uma cara de profunda aversão, com exceção de Albus e Hugo. Ron parecia enojado.

- Ele desejou feliz natal! - exclamou Rose indignada. - Não ouviram!?

Ron levantou-se e saiu da sala em direção a cozinha. Parecia que ele não agüentaria ficar no mesmo lugar que o garoto Malfoy. Os olhos de Rose marejaram e ela olhou para o namorado. Ele encarava a todos com olhar fixo.

- Scorp... - chamou ela com a voz fraquinha.

Ele não se mexeu por um tempo.

- Eu não devia ter vindo... - murmurou ele e se virou para ir embora.

Antes que a garota pudesse chamá-lo de volta, outra voz falou.

- Feliz natal.

Era Hermione. Scorpius virou-se surpreso para ela. A mulher se levantou e se aproximou dele.

- Feliz natal, querido. - disse ela. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Scorpius sorriu. Sabia que a mulher falava com sinceridade.

- Venha se sentar. - convidou ela no que Rose sorriu, feliz. - Nós íamos comer agora. Estávamos só esperando você.

Em alguns minutos estavam todos na mesa. O clima tornou-se mais descontraído e as pessoas começaram a conversar animadas sem ligar muito para a presença de Scorpius. Ron ainda lançava olharem rápidos ao garoto, mas procurou disfarçar.

- Não liga muito para eles, não. - disse Albus a Scorpius com a voz baixa. - Eles logo se acostumam com você...

Scorpius riu.

- Não tem problema... - falou ele e depois baixou a voz de tal maneira que Albus teve que fazer leitura labial para entender. - Mas e você, Al? Quando vai contar sobre a Flint?

Albus arregalou os olhos e soltou um "shhhhhh" olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém escutara. Teria sido impossível por Scorpius ter falado tão baixo e todos estarem tão distraídos e falando tão alto.

- Cala a boca! - exclamou ele. - Como você sabe disso!?

O loiro riu da cara desesperada de Albus.

- Eu vi você um dia em um corredor escuro e...

- Shhhhhh! - exclamou ele corando furiosamente. - Ham... não é nada muito... ham... sério, sabe?

Rose riu e lançou um olhar divertido ao primo.

- Que coisa feia, Albus... - disse ela baixinho. - Agarrando uma sonserina? Não tem nojo não?

Scorpius e Rose riram. Albus não achou tanta graça.

- Esse cara é um metido. - comentou ele apontando para Scorpius.

- Que feio, Albus... - continuou Rose. - Não contou nem a sua prima querida?

- Ah, é, porque você me conta tudo! - disse ele com sarcasmo. - Fui saber que meu melhor amigo estava namorando a minha prima depois de um mês!

- E três dias. - completou Rose.

- É, e três dias! - concordou ele emburrado.

Rose lançou um olhar divertido a ele. Albus sorriu de leve.

- Tá, vai, vocês me pegaram agora. - falou ele.

- Acho que quando o tio Harry descobrir... - começou Rose imaginando a cena e fazendo uma careta. - ... vai se juntar ao papai e juntos vão se perguntar: "De onde eles tiraram esse gosto por sonserinos? De onde puxaram isso!?"

Albus riu e concordou. Continuaram em silêncio a comer. A comida estava deliciosa. Rose olhou em volta e admirou os enfeites natalinos. Gostava do natal. Gostava dos enfeites, das luzes, de reunir a família...

- Gente, vocês já perceberam uma coisa? - comentou Rose com Scorpius e Albus. - As cores do natal, as tradicionais são...

- Verde e vermelho. - completou Scorpius. - Sonserina e Grifinória.

- É verdade... - concordou Albus rindo. - Irônico não? Afinal, natal é uma festa em família e tudo mais...

Depois de comerem tudo o que podiam, todos se reuniram diante da árvore de natal e começaram a abrir os presentes. Foi então que Scorpius puxou Rose para um canto mais afastado enquanto os outros se distraiam com os presentes.

- Eu trouxe uma coisa para você. - disse ele. - Aliás, duas.

- Eu também tenho uma coisinha para você. - disse ela com um sorriso.

Rose tirou um pacote que estava escondido em um armário ali perto e o entregou a Scorpius.

- Espero que goste.

Rasgando o embrulho, Scorpius descobriu que era um relógio. Em vez de números havia coisas como "Você está atrasado", "Aula", e, o mais divertido "Hora de encontrar com a Rose".

- Uau, obrigado, Rose! - agradeceu ele. - É ótimo!

Scorpius então tirou do bolso do casaco um pacote quadrado. Era um livro intitulado: "Os segredos da Aritmancia".

- Nossa, deve ser fascinante! - exclamou a garota de olhos arregalados.

- Ah, é, deve ser mesmo - gozou Scorpius. - Saiu na Floreios e Borrões essa semana.

Rose sorriu.

- Mas tem uma coisinha dentro... - falou ele misterioso. - Abre.

Curiosa, Rose abriu o livro. Na primeira página encontrou uma rosa, seca.

- Sabe que rosa é essa? - perguntou ele no que a garota negou, confusa. - Foi a primeira que eu te dei. Aquela que você jogou no chão e saiu correndo depois. Eu guardei.

Os olhos da garota brilharam e neles surgiram lágrimas. Ela passou os dedos delicadamente sobre a flor e sorriu, meio boba. Era incrível... fazia tanto tempo.

- Eu te amo. - disse ela sorrindo, encarando-o. - Amo muito.

Scorpius sorriu, segurou a mão dela com carinho e sussurrou um: "Não chora, não tem porquê...". Rose riu e enxugou-as com a outra mão. O garoto aproximou o rosto do dela, mas ela recuou.

- Aqui não, ficou louco? - falou ela olhando para os lados.

- Ninguém está olhando. - disse ele e a beijou.

Ficaram ali por vários minutos. Ninguém pareceu notar os dois. Quando se separaram, Rose estava vermelha e sorria. Percebeu que ele ainda segurava sua mão. Ela olhou para as mãos unidas com um sorrisinho.

Mas então o sorriso desapareceu. Rose percebeu um machucado na mão do garoto. Puxou com cuidado a manga do braço dele e viu que o corte ia muito além da mão...

Scorpius percebeu o que Rose fazia e puxou a mão para perto de si. Rose o encarou, assustada.

- O que foi isso, Scorp?

- Nada.

Ele olhou para outro lado, tentando não encará-la. Rose segurou seu rosto forçando-o a olhar para ela.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou ela. - Quem fez isso em você!?

- Ninguém... eu caí. - respondeu ele desviando o olhar.

- Não mente para mim! - exclamou ela. - Me fala, quem foi?

Os olhos dele cruzaram com os dela. Ele não conseguiu mais mentir.

- Foi meu pai, mas esquece...

- O quê? - espantou-se ela. - Você disse que ele tinha aceitado, que estava tudo bem e...

- Eu menti.

Rose olhou para ele aborrecida.

- Por que mentiu? - perguntou ela. - Isso é ridículo, ele não pode fazer isso! Não pode machucá-lo!

As lágrimas escorregaram pelos olhos de Rose.

- Ele não entende. - disse Scorpius com a voz fraca. - Ele... disse que eu não sou mais filho dele. Disse que só vai me deixar ficar lá mais esse natal. Nas férias... eu não posso voltar lá.

Rose cobriu o rosto com as mãos, chorando.

- Esquece, Rosie... - falou ele. - Eu já imaginei que poderia ser assim.

- Isso é monstruosidade! - exclamou ela encarando-o. - Ele não pode e...

Scorpius deixou uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. Rose o abraçou com força. Queria dizer silenciosamente que ele não estava sozinho. Queria dizer o quanto o amava. Queria dizer mil coisas.

- Eu estou aqui... - disse ela. - Vai dar tudo certo...

- Eu sei... - falou ele baixinho. - Ninguém vai me separar de você, minha Weasley... ninguém.

- Eu não entendo... - disse Rose com a voz embargada pelo choro. - Por que as coisas tem que ser tão difíceis... é só um nome, poxa! Por que eles não entendem, por que é tão difícil aceitar!?

- As coisas são assim, Rosie. - disse Scorpius separando-se dela para olhá-la nos olhos. - O mundo é assim. A gente tem que lutar, sofrer, ouvir gritos e humilhações. Só porque nós somos diferentes. Só porque nós gostamos do inimigo.

Rose soltou um solucinho.

- Não é justo, é? - perguntou ela.

- Não... mas é assim que é.

Rose olhou para as mãos. E foi então que se deu conta. Era natal. E eles estavam ali, chorando... Não importava o que a família inteira achasse. Era natal, e todos tinham direito de sorrir e se divertir nesse dia.

- Vamos esquecer isso tudo. - decidiu Rose dando um sorriso. - É natal!

- Tem razão. - concordou ele retribuindo o sorriso. - Chega de lágrimas!

Rose percebeu então que Ron se aproximava da filha com um presente nas mãos. Rose levantou-se.

- Feliz natal, Rosie. - desejou ele. - E... feliz natal para você também, Scorpius.

Ron esticou a mão direita para o garoto. Scorpius sorriu e a apertou.

- Feliz natal, Sr. Weasley.

- Seus pais não quiseram vir? - perguntou Ron educadamente.

- Eles... - começou Scorpius. - ... não aceitaram muito.

- Pois deviam. - disse Ron no que Rose o encarou, surpresa. - Afinal, devemos ficar com quem amamos.

Rose sabia que o pai se esforçara muito para dizer aquelas palavras e ficava muito grata a ele por isso. A menina o abraçou com força.

- Obrigado pai.

Um som a fez separar-se de Ron. Era a campainha. Scorpius e Rose trocaram olhares curiosos e Ron foi até lá para abrir.

O mais estranho aconteceu agora. Era Draco e Astoria, os pais de Scorpius. O garoto olhou assustado para a porta e se aproximou devagar. O silêncio na casa era absoluto.

Não precisou de palavras. Palavras não eram suficientes nem apropriadas para a situação. Foi só um abraço. Os três se abraçaram com força. E Rose soube exatamente o que Draco queria dizer com isso. Porque o abraço dizia tudo.

"Desculpa..."

E foi assim que acabou o natal naquela noite... peraí, eu disse acabou? Começou o natal naquela noite. Afinal, natal é um dia mágico. Aliás, no caso dos bruxos, mais mágicos ainda! E não é no dia de natal que acontecem os milagres?

Fim

"Another year over  
And we're still together  
It's not always easy  
But I'm here forever

We are the lovers  
I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
Because the heart never lies  
'cause the heart never lies

Yeah, because the heart never lies"

"Outro ano acabou  
E nós ainda estamos juntos  
Nem sempre é fácil  
Mas eu estou aqui para sempre

Nós somos amantes  
Eu sei que você acredita em mim  
Quando você olha nos meus olhos  
Porque o coração nunca mente  
Porque o coração nunca mente  
Yeah, porque o coração nunca mente"


End file.
